HANNIBAL'S DAY
by Englishspirit
Summary: Hannibal has a good day.


HANNIBAL'S DAY  
Author: Englishspirit  
Rating: G  
Summary: Hannibal has a good day. This little bit of fluff, and it is fluff, can not be blamed on anything but the fact I had way too much sugar at work today. Please remember that I am new at this, be patient and send comments.

Disclaimer: I don't own the guys, wish I did, but I don't.

It had been a good day, Hannibal thought as he settled back into the cushioned deck chair. It was a glorious June day, sunny but not too warm. The newly scammed beach house was comfortable, large enough for all four of them, and had its own stretch of beach. He took in a deep lungful of smoke from the excellent cigar that Face had given him and thought, yes, it was a very good day.

The latest mission had been a success, they had left Lynch so far behind they wouldn't see that turkey till Thanksgiving and they had even made a little money for a change. The last few days had seen them just hanging around the house, taking walks on the beach and just winding down from the jazz. Hannibal sighed deeply, he would never admit it but he never could totally relax unless he knew where all of his men were, he knew they were capable of looking out for themselves, but he couldn't help worrying over it. He supposed that it was a throw back to when he was their C O in Nam, and after all, they were still fugitives from the military, and who's bright idea had that been? He was just glad that the others decided to stick around for awhile instead of going their separate ways.

If Hannibal listened hard enough over the surf, he could hear B.A. and Murdock arguing over something to do with motors, the van and gremlins. They had behaved themselves for the most part these last few days; B.A. hadn't threatened or even done bodily harm to the somewhat excitable pilot. Murdock hadn't been annoying the burly sergeant with anything like his usual mania and seemed to know when to back off before B.A. came to the end of his limited patience. Hannibal wondered why Murdock didn't show such restraint all the time but still it was nice when it happened, his guys were getting along. Face hadn't even whined or grumbled about anything recently.

Hannibal smiled to himself, as he thought of the delicious dinner they had just enjoyed; take out from one of the exclusive beach front restaurants (and his own personal favorite). A full course meal consisting of wonderful food, good wine, great dessert, his cigar and oh yes, he thought lifting a glass, a drop of expensive, but worth it, whiskey. He honestly didn't know how Face did it but the kid sure did it well, Hannibal thought with a touch of pride.

His lieutenant was in the house cleaning up no doubt but he would be out shortly with his own cigar and the bottle of whiskey to top off Hannibal's glass. They would talk about sending feelers out for the next case, or maybe that acting job Hannibal had particularly wanted and found out he had gotten just that morning, eventually B.A, and Murdock would wander over to sit and they would all enjoy the spectacular sunset over the ocean. Yes, Hannibal thought to himself, puffing on his cigar, it didn't happen all that often but today was definitely one of the good days.

Face stood just inside the patio doors that lead out to the deck, the whiskey bottle forgotten on the nearby counter and just watching Hannibal enjoying the day. He smiled to himself as he saw the colonel practically oozing contentment. He was pretty content himself, it was a lot of work to get this day right, to make things come out just so. He had the guys to help him of course and for that he was grateful, more so for the fact that they never teased him about it, just did what he asked, B.A. would shake his head at him and Murdock would wear a big grin on his face for the entire day, but they would play along.

If he were honest, Face would have to admit that he enjoyed this just as much if, not more so, than Hannibal. It was probably the only time he had ever pulled a successful con on the older man, after all these years, Hannibal just hadn't noticed a pattern. It couldn't be done on the exact day of course, after all they were usually on the move but Face would get as close to the actual date as he could. He couldn't even remember when he first started doing it, he supposed it had been back in Nam, but even then he couldn't quite manage more than the rare case of high quality booze or the special gourmet meal. Face smiled to himself, yeah, Nam had been a lot harder to manage, but manage he did and it had been worth it, all these years it had definitely been worth it.

He gazed at his former C O with respect, admiration and a deep fondness that all of the jazzed up plans in the world could not change. He trusted Hannibal, so simple really, but there it was, for most of his life Hannibal was there and he knew no matter what happened if the colonel could find a way and he usually did, he would always be there for him. The colonel would never give up on his men, on him and to Face who had been given up on more times than he wanted to remember, that meant everything.

He knew he had the guys and that was important too, but Hannibal, well, Face thought that as long as he was with the colonel, he was were he belonged. It was worth getting the con just right, so Hannibal would have a day to be this happy, this relaxed and of course, Face thought to himself as he picked up the bottle to take outside, it was for him as well. Face had a secret wish, childish though it may be after all these years, but he had it. He opened the patio door to go and join his colonel and as he did so he said so softly that no one could possibly have heard, "Happy Father's Day Hannibal".

END


End file.
